Quaffel Red Hair
by imSiriuslyLupin4you
Summary: James proposes to Lily, with a badly written poem.   Slight mentions of RL/SB.


**(So, this is for ****cemaciver****. ****I promised her a LE/JP fic a long time ago, and by golly, I'm going to give her one! So there.**

**I actually don't remember how to write boy/girl love. I've been writing slash for so long…. But I'm going to try my best. Make sure to review and tell me if I still got it!**

**WARNINGS: SB/RL slightly hinted at. That means homosexual romance. If that's not your cup of tea, go away.**

**DISCLAIMER: No this is not mine. * Sigh ***

**SUMMERY: James proposes to Lily, with a badly written poem… ought to be good.)**

Lily Evans was sitting under the Quidditch goal posts waiting for her boyfriend, James Potter, to show up. Every other student was currently in the Great Hall eating lunch, and Lily wished that she was with them. She hadn't eaten breakfast that morning because one of her best friends Remus Lupin (who just so happened to be a werewolf) was stuck in the Hospital Wing. The full moon was the night before and Lily had been up all night worrying about her boyfriend who was a stag Animangus that liked to run around with a fully-grown werewolf. Then Lily had gotten up at half-past-really-freaking-early to make sure that the Marauders weren't too hurt.. So in conclusion, Lily was tired, hungry, and therefore was having a very bad day.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around at the sound of her name being called, and scowled when she saw James Potter sprinting towards her.

"What took you so long?" Lily snapped. "I've been waiting out here for _twenty minutes_."

James flushed slightly. "S-sorry… I took a nap after charms, and I guess I forgot to take my alarm clock into the bathroom with me."

Lily blinked. "Why would you have to take your alarm clock into the bathroom with you? Why couldn't you just sleep in your bed?"

James huffed angrily. "Well I _would've_ but it was being occupied." James caught Lily's blank look and decided to elaborate. "Remus and Pads were shagging on my bed."

Lily rolled her eyes as if finding your two best mates shagging on ones bed was not an acceptable reason to be late for meeting ones girlfriend. "Whatever, James." Lily sighed. "Why did you want to meet me out here anyway?"

" Oh, Yeah!" James pulled a crumpled scrap of parchment out of his pocket, and after clearing his throat James began to read.

"_Your hair is as red as Quaffles, _

_And your heart is as gold as a Snitch._

_Your lips are as sweet as waffles,_

_And your eyes are as green as the pitch_

_I'd love to fly up high in the sky_

_And land upon your cloud_

_You look pretty in your Gryffindor tie_

_Even though you can be quite loud._

_Oh, you are as deep as the sea_

_And shinier then Sirius' hair. _

_You are prettier then a bee _

_And at you I like to stare._

_Lily, I love you so very much_

_You couldn't get much hotter_

_So that's why instead of eating lunch,_

_I'm asking you to become Mrs. Potter."_

Lily's mouth fell open. "James Harold Potter… Are… are you trying to propose to me?"

"Yes. Yes I am." James said boldly. "I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you. I don't care that you're muggleborn, and I don't care that you snore like a dragon. I don't care about any of those things. I love every part of you and your flaws just make me love you more. And I want you to marry me." James reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Opening it, James slowly sank to his knees and held up a beautiful ring. "Lillian Rose Evans, will you do me the honor of becoming my bride?"

Lily slowly took the ring from its box and slipped it on. It fit perfectly. She looked up at James and nodded.

"Yes? Yes? Are you saying yes?" James quickly got to his feet. "Are you saying you'll marry me?"

"Yes." Lily nodded again as her eyes filled with happy tears. "Yes, I'll marry you, you arrogant, bullying, Toerag!" Lily threw herself into James' arms and proceeded to snog him senseless.

It seemed as if Lily was going to have a good day after all.


End file.
